One or more aspects relate, in general, to processing within a computing environment, and in particular, to improving such processing.
Computing environments often offer a mechanism to provide an interrupt to alter the processing sequence within a computing environment. An interrupt (also referred to as an interruption) is a signal to the operating system or processor, as examples, to temporarily stop executing a particular program to perform another task. As an example, one type of interrupt, an external interrupt, causes a currently running program to be suspended, in order to execute a higher priority operating system subroutine to handle the interrupt. The interruption mechanism in the central processing unit forces a branch out of the current program to a selected subroutine for other processing. After the interrupt is completed, the suspended program may be resumed.
This type of processing may also occur for other types of interrupts.